Somewhere Only We Know
by Miss Alison
Summary: Wiress lived through Catching Fire, and here is Mockingjay through Nuts' eyes. Rated T for violence and possible cursing.


**Hello dearies! I know I've been creating new stories like a madwoman, but I couldn't resist! Beetee and Wiress are my favorite couple and I really wanted to do a fic based of the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. So this will be a multi-chapter story about how things would be if Wiress had lived through Catching Fire into Mockingjay. **

**I do not own anything really. Enjoy**

_Beep, beep, beep. _Wakes me up. It's constant, is it Reaping Day? I only used an alarm clock on Reaping Day. _Don't be absurd._ There is no Reaping, at least I don't think so. But what does little ol' Nuts know, anyway?

_Where is he?_ A voice in the back of my mind yells. I'm suddenly fearful, where _is_ he? The rebels _must _have gotten him, right? Like the rebels _must _have gotten me? Well, did the rebels get me? I'm not exactly sure, to be honest. I could be in the Capitol for all I know! This could be the 54st Hunger Games and I'm only 17-years-old. Or maybe I'm back at home, with Beetee, where I belong.

My eyes burst open and my head hurts from the sudden movement, no matter how slight. I glance around the room, I think I'm alone. But no, Finnick Odair is in a hospital bed not too far from me. _Where is Beetee Winchester? _The voice screams.

Finnick wakes very suddenly, screaming. I very gently hop off my bed and onto the floor. To my surprise, I am mostly uninjured. Well, besides obvious dehydration, that is.I sit next to Finnick and look at him curiously. He simply stares into nothingness. _You're in no position to judge, Nuts. _The voice is harsher now, resembling Johanna Mason's voice very much.

"Are you," I begin to drift off, but I force myself to continue, "all right?" Finnick turns to face me, but grimaces in obvious pain. "You probably should..."

"Should?" Finnick manages to whisper. His voice is hoarse and scratchy, much different from the suave and seductive voice he usually uses. I want to continue, but I suddenly notice a piece of wire dangling from the ceiling and I become distracted.

I mutter Beetee's name to myself and walk as fast as I can to find him. _What if he's in the Capitol's hands? What if you're in the Capitol's hands, Nuts? _The voice is beginning to annoy me beyond repair. All the doors lead to empty rooms, so I sit in the middle of the hallway and do what I do best. Be Nuts.

"Beetee! Beetee!" I scream repetitively. No one comes in the hall so I scream louder. "_Beetee! Beetee! Beetee!" _Nothing. My voice is beginning to become hoarse, but I will myself to continue screaming. "_**Beetee! Beetee! Beetee! Beetee!**_"

"Would you cut it out, Nuts?" A slurred voice growls. I do not stop screaming, except my screams aren't Beetee's name anymore, it's flat out screams. Rough hands grab my arms and pull me to my feet. I continue screaming at the top of my lungs. I'm suddenly turned around to the face of Haymitch Abernathy. "Volts is all right!"

I stop screaming. Some sort of a smile forms on my face. But I suddenly become worried about Katniss and the boy...what _is_ his name? Some sort of bread. Rye? Bannock? Wheat? No, it starts with a P...Pita? Yes! But it's spelled oddly, like Piita or Peta. _Peeta, you fool! _Right, Peeta!

"What about Katniss and..." I trail off again. I must really tick people off with my trailing off. I know it upsets quite a few people. I'm sure even Beetee gets annoyed with always having to finish off my sentences. I need to see Beetee! "Where is Beetee?" I eventually say. Haymitch lets go of me and walk down the hall. I suppose I have no choice but to follow him.

We finally arrive in a white hospital room, near exactly like the one I was in. I immediately spot Katniss, who is awake, singing softly to herself. She must not be fully aware that is awake yet. I know that feeling all too well. Then I spot him.

He has his back turned, and he is in a wheelchair. Hopefully not forever. He's working very intensely on something, but I can't tell what it is. As I start to walk towards Beetee, Haymitch slips out of the room. I carefully sit on the bed just behind Beetee. I can tell he has no idea I'm in the room, and even if I spoke he wouldn't hear. He's in that peaceful place where he can't hear what is going on around him. That came in handy for him during his games. Both of them, really.

I watch his every move, no mistakes made. His face is contorted into an adorable display of concentration. Even while I'm at age 38, Beetee manages to make me feel like I'm the same nervous 17-year-old I was 21 years ago. 21 years since I've known Beetee Winchester. 21 years since I won those dreadful games. 21 years since I fell in love with him.

"What are you working on?" I ask softly. He doesn't look up, so I wrap my arms around his neck and look at his face until he does.

When I come into contact with his skin, he twitches and stares at me. We seem to stay like that for a while, but he puts down his materials that he was working with, and motions for me to sit on his lap. I, of course, do. With my arms still wrapped around his neck, I hug him as tightly as I can. This whole time we haven't exchanged a single word, besides my unnoticed question.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Beetee whispers into my ear, sending chills down my spine. I smile and kiss his cheek, as if to say the feeling is mutual. He chuckles softly to himself before continuing to speak to me. "Never leave me, okay?"

"I would never..."

**Cheesy beginning, I know! But I'm glad I have the first chapter out of the way! Thanks for reading the beginning of the story. There will be more action as the events of Mockingjay unfold before Wiress' eyes. So review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! Thanks**


End file.
